


Rewind

by hkandi



Series: Summer Shinobi Sports Competition [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult to genin, Community: kakairu_fest, Genin Iruka is a handful, Hard lessons and payback, Hatake Kakashi Being Late, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, Kidfic, Role Reversal, Teamwork makes the dreamwork, Throwback outfit!, pranks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Team 7 accepts a competition challenge to swap an adult with a genin, and Iruka goes full genin, from his clothes to...the pranks?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Umino Iruka, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Summer Shinobi Sports Competition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer event, kidfic prompt!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Team 7 and Iruka were going through warm up stretches and basic exercises while they waited for Kakashi.

This had quickly become routine, as after the initial test of the obstacle course it was clear that a) the genin needed more training, b) the whole team needed more teamwork exercises, and c) they wanted to take the competition seriously.

Well, all of that was true for the genin and Iruka, but for Kakashi? They still weren't so sure, even though the competition was more than halfway over.

And so, on the days Team 7 didn't have a mission and were meeting to train, Iruka would wake early and meet them, running the genin through morning drills and whatever lessons and training they needed in the hour or more that Kakashi would keep them waiting.

The first few days, Iruka had been shocked, absolutely shocked, by the man's lateness, but the genin were used to it.

"We used to be waiting even longer, sensei," Sakura said with a smile. "Til we decided as a team to not arrive at the time Kakashi-sensei tells us!"

"Yep!" Naruto agreed. "Now we don't come here any less than an hour before. Isn't it great?"

Iruka had to use all his teacher's patience to not explode, and instead decided he would make the most of it. He had thought Kakashi would only be late to things like the festival, or turning in reports, not to every day training...

But, the genin enjoyed the extra training, and Kakashi didn't really mind, so everyone was happy.

And so, one day, they were about to go for a morning run, when a messenger hawk arrived and dropped off a scroll with a loud cry.

Iruka deftly caught it and unrolled it, the genin watching with wide eyes.

He smiled as soon as he read the heading and knelt to unroll it on the ground so they could see.

"It's for the competition, let's take a look together," he said.

"Genin teams have a unique opportunity," it read. "If one of the adults changes roles with a genin for a 7 day period within the next two weeks, the team will receive an extra 100 points minimum. The adult must inform event staff of their change in role and remain in that role at all times."

Naruto laughed. "That's so strange!"

"I think it's fun," Iruka smiled. "And those points would definitely help us." He nodded. "I'm going to do it!"

"What?!" all three genin said, looking at him.

"Why not?" Iruka laughed. "It'll be a good laugh."

"What will be?" Kakashi asked, finally joining them.

Sasuke passed him the scroll and he read it quickly, shrugging.

"I guess you all want these points?" he sighed, and his team nodded. "Maa, fine, I'll do it."

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said with a grin. "I called dibs already."

"You what?" Kakashi asked, surprised. "You can't call dibs on this."

Iruka shrugged. "I already did."

"I'm a higher rank," Kakashi argued. "And the team leader here. So I get first say."

"You just want to sit around reading even more than you already do," Sasuke argued. 

"Regardless," Iruka said with a smirk. "I was here when the scroll was delivered, and I called it. It's mine. I get to be a kid again, for a whole week!"

"You're acting like a child now," Kakashi commented, and Iruka took the scroll back and rolled it up. 

"Maybe I'm practicing for my change in role," Iruka said, before turning to the genin. "One of you will be working with Kakashi-sensei as his number two, you know. You'll have to pick someone."

The genin paused and stared at each other for a moment, before starting to argue about who would get to be "Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi sighed and looked at Iruka. "I hope you're happy," he groaned, before moving in and physically separating his team. "Let's do some target practice, shall we?"

___________

All of Team 7 walked to Hokage Tower with Iruka to sign up for their change in roles, and Iruka waved goodbye as he headed to his shift in the missions office.

On their way back out, they bumped into Asuma's team coming in.

"Doing the rank challenge?" Asuma asked, and they nodded. "Us too!"

"Who's going to be genin?" Sakura asked, and Asuma laughed.

"Me, of course!"

"And I'm taking his spot!" Ino proclaimed, hands on her hips. "I'll get to run this team with my dad!"

Behind her, Inoichi laughed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yamanakas for the win! What about your team?"

"Iruka-sensei is going to be a genin!" Naruto shouted, and the other team laughed.

"We're still figuring out who's moving up for the week," Kakashi sighed. "At least we still have two days to figure it out..."

______

They eventually did, with Sasuke as the pick.

The day it started, the genin, the real genin, showed up as usual, Iruka following soon after.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shouted. "What are you wearing?"

"Don't you like it?" Iruka laughed, holding his arms out and moving in a circle. "I made it myself!"

He was wearing white training pants, his regular sandals, and a mesh undershirt that reached his elbows...under a white t-shirt, with a painted symbol on the back.

The genin stared at him in silence.

"It's a throwback," he said, tying his forehead protector around his neck and putting his hands in his pockets and smiling. "To what I wore when I was younger!"

"Uh...." the genin said.

"I know!" Iruka continued. "It's great, right?"

"Maa, what's great?" Kakashi said, walking up, reading.

"His outfit!" Sakura sighed. "I mean....wow...."

"Hmm?" Kakashi said, looking up, and pausing, his visible eye widening. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Just Iruka, remember? I'm a genin!"

"What are you wearing?" Kakashi asked, stunned.

"What I wore when I was younger," Iruka said, smiling. "Just getting into the role. But, hey, Kakashi-sensei, you're actually on time for once!"

"He's still over an hour late," Sakura whispered, "we just get here late, remember?"

Fortunately, Kakashi appeared to still be distracted by Iruka and didn't hear, and the genin, all four of them, now, exhaled a sigh of relief.

"So, now what?" Iruka asked, keeping his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?"

"What do we call you?" Naruto asked.

Iruka shrugged. "Iruka?"

The genin exchanged a look. 

"That's too informal," Sakura said.

"And weird!" Naruto offered.

Iruka frowned. "Um...Iruka-nii? Like, big brother?"

The team nodded.

"Except you, Kakashi-sensei, I'd expect just my name."

Kakashi blinked a few times, and gave him an eye smile. "As you wish, Iruka." He put his book away. "Well, Sasuke-sensei, why don't you start to run the team through basic exercises?"

Sasuke nodded, and they took off, slightly awkwardly at first, but as the day continued, Sasuke seemed to gain confidence.

He seemed to enjoy correcting Naruto, to the other boy's annoyance, and Sakura enjoyed his attention.

And Iruka...well, he gave Iruka positive feedback, as there wasn't much to correct.

Though, it seemed that Kakashi paid extra attention to Iruka…

As the training day ended, Iruka dusted himself off.

"Well, I have to head to the missions desk," he said. "See you all tomorrow!"

"You're going dressed like that?" Naruto asked, and Iruka nodded. "Are you crazy?! They'll all tease you!"

Iruka laughed. "I'm not going to break my role like that, and risk losing us points." He shrugged. "If they tease me, they tease me." Iruka lowered his voice. "Do you know what I was known for when I was younger?"

The genin shook their heads.

"My pranks," he said, winking. "So, I think I can get anyone back who teases me. Til tomorrow!"

And with that, he stuck his hands in his pockets and set off, the team watching him leave.

"Strange," Sasuke commented.

"Crazy!" Naruto added.

"Interesting," Sakura said.

"Cute," Kakashi sighed to himself.

______

The next day, Iruka showed up in regular uniform pants, and a Konoha Academy grey t-shirt. 

"What do you think?" he asked Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. "I have another version of my other outfit, but I'll probably alternate them with something like this."

"You're really getting into this, huh?" Sasuke asked, surprised. "I don't know the other senseis are..."

Iruka shrugged and joined them to sit on the ground. "Not our problem! Remember to always be true to who you are," he said to them, before frowning. "Ah, wait, I'm not a teacher right now. Sasuke-sensei, my apologies!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "This is going to be a strange week, isn't it?"

They talked about events lined up for the week, likely just some in-village missions and training, and eventually noticed Kakashi was now over an hour late in meeting them.

"Sasuke," Sakura began. "I mean, Sasuke-sensei, maybe you should start us off? Kakashi-sensei is back to being really late again."

Sasuke nodded and moved them to another training ground for target practice.

Kakashi eventually showed up, an hour later, and they sighed.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, and Sasuke sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, as your new partner and team lead, we should really discuss your time management," Sasuke said, pulling the copy nin away.

Iruka, Naruto, and Sakura sat on the ground, watching them and taking a rest.

"That Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura growled. "Always coming up late, with stupid excuses!"

"Stupid, lame excuses!" Naruto agreed. "I wish he knew what it was like to have to wait around! I'd like to teach him a lesson!"

Iruka thought about this. "I know he's late often, here, turning in mission reports, quite a lot..." He paused and shook his head. "But maybe he has a good reason? We could give him the benefit of a doubt?"

The others rolled their eyes but agreed.

However, the next day Kakashi was quite late, again. And the day after, even later.

The team had trained, in the rain, before throwing on ponchos and huddling under a tree.

"This is ridiculous!" Sakura shouted, frustrated.

"It's like in changing up the team, Kakashi-sensei isn't even taking this week seriously," Sasuke grumbled. "He showed up late to the mission yesterday and barely spent time in that swamp with us! I don't know how to fully supervise a mission yet, all he does is read his book when we work. How do I know what a good leader does yet?"

Naruto and Sakura agreed, and Iruka sighed.

"Why don't we get lunch and dry off a bit, and make a plan?" he suggested, and they set off.

_____

Teuchi had just turned to greet his new guests when he paused, speechless.

"What's all this?" he chuckled. "Team 7, all wet, and Iruka-sensei, is that you?"

"In the flesh!" Iruka said. "And it's been a morning, let me tell you."

Teuchi laughed. "I haven't seen you in that outfit in years! You must be doing the summer challenge, right?"

The team nodded, and he laughed again.

"I should have known," he said. "Ino came in here wearing a jonin vest two sizes too big, and Rock Lee is even more the spitting image of Gai-san, if that was even possible," Teuchi sighed, trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard. "Let me get you some hot tea to help warm you up from the rain as you decide what to eat."

Soon, they were cupping their tea, sighing as it brought warmth to them, as it had been a cool summer rain.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei will come looking for us here?" Sakura asked, as Ayame brought their food over.

"Kakashi-san?" she asked. "He just left a little bit ago, he sat here eating an early lunch and reading."

She was called away, and they stared at her.

"That little..." Sakura began. "I can't believe him!"

"No respect for his team partner, or his team," Sasuke huffed.

Iruka frowned, nodding. "Say, Naruto, do you remember wanting to teach him a lesson?"

The blond nodded, an angry look on his face as he began to eat.

Iruka leaned towards the others. "Do you all still want to?"

His former students exchanged a quick look and nodded, before turning their gaze back to him.

"Then I think I have an idea, but we'll all have to work together..."

_______

Kakashi eventually met them that day when they were standing under an awning after lunch debating what to do.

"Maa, finally decided to get to work?" he asked, as he arrived, and was met with four annoyed glares.

"We could say the same to you," Naruto snipped.

Kakashi shrugged. "It's raining, I guess I lost track of time?" He clapped his hands. "Shall we?"

"We're done for the day," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "As a team leader, I'm dismissing the team." He turned to the others. "Go home and dry off, don't get sick."

The three others left without hesitation, and Sasuke turned back to Kakashi.

"I hope you'll be on time in the future," he said to the copy nin. "Or you'll cost us the event."

"Maa, winning isn't everything, Sasuke," Kakashi sighed. "Quality time with friends is good too!"

"You don't spend enough time with us to make it quality time," Sasuke sighed. "I'm leaving, go home and read your terrible books."

Kakashi shrugged as the boy left. "Don't mind if I do!"

He flickered home, where he kicked off his sandals and sat on his sofa to read, sighing contentedly.

"And to think, they wanted to train in the rain, again!" He shook his head. "My plan worked beautifully. Sasuke did the work, and I stayed dry..."

_______

The next day, Kakashi was still late....he was a bit less late than the previous days, but still significantly late.

However, to his surprise, no one complained.

"This is unusual," he said. "No complaints? Shouts of frustration? Threats?"

The team shrugged.

"You're not as late as you have been," Iruka said.

Sakura nodded. "So, it's progress."

Kakashi turned to the boys.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sakura said if I yell too much I could cost us points."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I'm just glad you showed up at all."

Kakashi gave them an eye smile. "That's the spirit, everyone! Now let's go on a nice long run!"

The team groaned but took off, and Sasuke took the lead, followed by Sakura and Naruto, with the adults in the rear.

"Back to the white outfit, eh?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka shrugged.

"I quite like it," he said. "Besides, we only have two more days of this, well, one, really, since you're all leaving for a mission on the seventh day and I have extra shifts at the missions desk and gate duty."

"Shame," Kakashi said. "I'd love to show you off in that outside of Konoha."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Isn't it wrong to hit on a kid?"

"Maa, don't make this weird, Iruka-kun," Kakashi sighed. "Will you wear that to dinner with me one day?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka hissed. "Stop that!"

Kakashi shrugged and took out his book, reading as they ran, ignoring his team's complaints.

Their run eventually turned into a mix of hiking and running through the trees, and before they knew it, they had skipped lunch and were nearing dinner.

"I'm beat!" Naruto sighed. "Can't we go back?"

"We're technically heading back," Sakura groaned, "it's just taking forever!"

The two genin continued to mutter under their breaths until they spied the familiar sight of the village.

"Whew!" Iruka gasped, as they finally stopped to end their day, back at their training ground. "What a day!"

"Let's get ramen!" Naruto wheezed. "I'm starving!"

The others agreed, too tired to think of any other options, and off they went to replenish their bodies.

Once they finished their meal, Kakashi excused himself as they paid the bill, leaving his share and saying he had to meet Gai for an evening challenge.

"I'll let you have a later start tomorrow," Kakashi said as he left. "See you at eight in the morning!"

The others finished paying and left, standing outside together.

"It's just not fair!" Sakura cried. "Kakashi-sensei is always late, and then today he made us go on that run! And eight in the morning is barely a late start!"

"And he won't show up til like noon anyway," Naruto agreed.

Iruka nodded sympathetically. "Well, this could be the perfect time for our plan?"

The others exchanged a look and nodded.

"Great!" Iruka said, clapping his hands. "Everyone remember their parts?" They nodded. "Then off we go!"

Sakura and Naruto ran off to keep an eye on Kakashi. Sasuke and Iruka went to the copy nin's apartment building, and began to climb the steps to his floor.

Fortunately, it was just after dinner, and so the building was quiet.

"Okay Sasuke, keep an eye out," Iruka said softly.

The Uchiha nodded, and Iruka turned towards Kakashi's door, kneeling in front of it and tucking a tag into the doorframe, before starting to draw on the door in chalk.

"Sensei," Sasuke muttered a few moments later. "Sensei!"

"Hmm?" Iruka said, looking to his right to the boy, then following his gaze to the left...where an ANBU was watching from several feet away, leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front.

"Uh...good evening," Iruka greeted them.

"Evening," the ANBU said back. "Care to explain what's going on?"

Iruka looked around, still in his kneeling position. It must have been a strange sight, with Sasuke looking at them with wide eyes, Iruka dressed in his genin uniform, and both of them breaking into the copy nin's apartment.

"Umm..." Iruka began. "P-playing a prank?"

The three were silent for what felt like forever, and Iruka was beginning to question his values as an adult and teacher, especially in front of a former student.

Suddenly, the ANBU sighed.

"This is bad deja vu," they sighed. "You, dressed like that, pulling a prank." The ANBU shook their head. "I'm getting too old for this. Carry on"

And with that, the ANBU left in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke and Iruka exchanged a curious look and shrugged, then returned to work.

After a few minutes, the door clicked and opened.

"Stay out here," Iruka said, "it's no less dangerous now. You know the signal if he's coming."

Sasuke nodded and Iruka entered.

He ran through some hand seals and made clones, sending them to find and disable traps.

In the living room, it was not hard for Iruka to find the first target.

He smiled to himself and went to the clock, moving the hands back a few hours.

He did the same to another clock in the hallway, before he heard a soft cough right behind him.

Closing his eyes, Iruka took a deep breath, steeling himself, before he turned....and saw several ninken.

"Sensei," Pakkun greeted him.

"Hello," Iruka responded.

"Hi!" Urushi barked happily. "It's nice to see you again! But, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, that," Iruka said, fidgeting with his clothes. "Having fun?"

"Since when was breaking and entering fun?" Pakkun asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Iruka and the pack looked at each other for a long minute, before Iruka sighed.

"I'm just here to play a prank on Kakashi. He's always late for training with Team 7, and we wanted to teach him a lesson. I was going to set his clocks back so he'd think it was earlier than it is, and when he decided to show up thinking he was late as always, he'd be on time, or even early..."

The dogs blinked at him in silence.

"I'm in such trouble, aren't I?" Iruka asked, sadly, as his clones peeked into the room.

"There's a clock in the kitchen, and one in his bedroom," Bull grumbled, and the others nodded.

"What?" one of the clones asked.

"Make sure they're all the same time," Guruko added.

Iruka nodded, sending one clone to the kitchen while he went himself to the bedroom, followed by Pakkun.

"Are you sure this is okay? To go in his room?" Iruka asked the pug, who rolled his eyes.

"It's why you came, no sense in getting cold feet now, sensei."

Iruka nodded and opened the door...only slightly surprised to find the room was fairly straightforward. A few pictures in a far corner, a plant, training gear, and the bed.

And, a nightstand with a clock on it.

"How is he late all the time but has so many clocks?" Iruka muttered to himself.

He quickly changed it and closed the door, checking in with his clones before dispersing them.

"You won't tell him, will you?" Iruka asked before he left.

"Nah, this will be too fun to watch!" the pack said, and Iruka laughed before opening the door slightly and getting the okay from Sasuke.

He slipped out and set to work on the door, before taking the tag and dusting the chalk off.

"I think we're good, let's go!" Iruka said to Sasuke, who nodded, and they darted away.

They soon met up with Naruto and Sakura, as Kakashi had let slip which restaurant the challenge would be at.

The genin were hiding in bushes across the street, and looked up as the others joined them

"Good?" they asked, and their teammates nodded.

"I think we can head home," Iruka said quietly. "See you tomorrow!"

_______

The genin and Iruka had decided to meet on their own at a designated park bench before going to their regular meeting place.

"Do you think it worked?" Sakura asked, and the others shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," Sasuke suggested.

They neared their usual meeting spot and saw...Kakashi, reading his book!

He looked up as they approached.

"You're late today," he said, closing his book and tucking it into his vest. "I guess yesterday really did a number on you, huh? Well, I was going to go easy on you, but I think today I'll need to teach you a lesson about being late. And here I was being nice, letting you meet up later than usual," he sighed.

"We're not late!" Naruto shouted.

"You are," Kakashi said. "I've been here for an hour, and when I left my apartment I was already an hour and a half late."

"So you admit you're late for no reason!" Sakura said, angrily.

"Maa, that's besides the point. You're two and a half hours late!"

"Actually," Iruka said, calmly, "we're ten minutes early."

"That's not possible," Kakashi said.

"Sasuke-sensei?" Iruka asked, turning to the boy. 

Sasuke nodded and showed Kakashi a watch, showing it was only ten to eight.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the watch, then the team, then the watch.

"But my clocks at home..." Kakashi said, trying to process it.

"You could check the sun," Iruka offered, and Kakashi looked at him blankly, before doing just that.

"I suppose you're all correct," Kakashi said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Somehow, my clocks seem to have changed time."

"Well, it's a nice change that you're here on time for once," Sakura said in a sweet tone, smiling.

"It's a change, that's true," Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes at the team again. "Is there anything anyone wants to tell me?

The others shrugged.

"Iruka?"

"Nope!" Iruka said, smiling widely.

"Sasuke?"

"I think we're ready to start the day," Sasuke said. "Let's do some stretching."

The genin nodded and they walked to a training ground, Iruka and Kakashi in the rear of the group.

"I seem to remember someone being quite the prankster when they were younger," Kakashi said. "Especially when they were a genin."

"Oh?" Iruka said, not really reacting.

"I wonder..." Kakashi mused. "I wonder if they've returned, during genin week?"

Iruka smiled and shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Well, if someone had the nerve and ability to break into my apartment and...change things...I'd suggest they watch that I don't return the favor."

Iruka looked away and sighed. "I'll pass it on, if I hear anything."

"You do that," Kakashi said. "Because I can find out where a certain someone lives, and I'm sure getting in wouldn't be hard."

Iruka was silent but casually shrugged. "Good thing you're out on a mission and will be away for a few days, then."

Kakashi studied him. "Good thing," he agreed, before leaning towards the teacher as they neared the training ground. "Perhaps I'll see you tonight, then," he said in a low voice, winking.

Iruka felt his face flush, and as Sasuke ran them through stretches, he began to think of all the extra wards he needed to set at his apartment...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
